


吃掉吃掉统统吃掉

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, jealousy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: ZENxMC过激车R18注意不适请下车





	吃掉吃掉统统吃掉

你最近迷上了一部新剧，男主角不是此时此刻正躺在自己身边幼稚瞪眼的白毛大型犬，而是一个和他私交甚好的当红男星。虽然知道大部分电视剧的热度也是昙花一现，女人们对某个类型看腻了会不停地有新剧接档，但这种公式化的解释在某人眼里仍是得不到满意的敷衍。

你戴着耳机在床上随着剧情抹眼泪，zen又是翻身又是咳嗽，千方百计引起你的注意力，等你带着笑意和他对视之后，他又瞪着眼睛转过身子，留给你一颗毛茸茸的后脑勺。

好可爱，真是太可爱了。 

平时可靠又浪漫的犬系男友，一旦吃起醋来完全是另一种新奇面貌。你乐于看他假装成熟不在意，有时候坏心眼儿多了就逗一逗他，小声凑近他喊了句‘欧巴’，待他两眼发光地看过来，却发现你的眼睛却黏在屏幕中，笑得花枝乱颤。

Zen理所当然地把你的手机抽走，扑哧一声扔到厚厚的地毯上，含着别扭的漂亮眸子里倒映着你狡猾的笑脸。 

“你叫他哥哥？”zen模仿着你甜腻腻的嗓音 ，压着你的身体不安分地摸来摸去。他尖尖的牙齿抵在你敏感的脖颈处细细地啃，刻意发出的响亮吮吸的水声开始骚扰你的耳朵。

“吃醋的zenny也好可爱。”

一边按耐着口中的呻吟一边不忘撩拨身上的男人，你伸手抱住zen结实的肩膀，用指尖在他的锁骨处若无其事地打着圈，暧昧地打着你们默契的信号。

果然，身上的男人立刻直起身子，掀起衬衫的下摆利索地脱了下去。光滑而紧致的胸口毫无防备地裸露在你面前。他执起你的手放在胸口，让你感受到那颗心脏正因为你而用力地跳动。

“这么可爱的我只给亲爱的你一个人看。”

皮带按扣相互碰撞的金属声中，他用沙哑而性感的嗓音说出让你兴奋的占有欲极强的话：“所以，你那么可爱的话只能说给我听。”

你得逞地弯了弯狡黠的眸子，唇角勾起他沉醉的温柔笑意。zen忍不住低头在你唇上啄了几口，一边三下五除二脱掉自己的裤子扔到地上，一边开始剥开你身上宽松的棉睡衣。

“zen……好痒。”

他的呼吸喷洒在你的脖颈处，把你激得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，立刻酸软无力地被他抱在怀里，小声嘤咛，乖的不得了。他看在眼里，胯间的欲望立刻勃起涨成一团，堵在一层薄薄的内裤里，执着地蹭着你柔软的身子。

你被他利索地剥了精光，少女清香的身体如刚煮熟的鸡蛋白，细腻皎白。你害羞地捂住胸口挡住他强烈的视线。zen低头在你耳垂边轻舔吮吸，熟练地说着让你面红耳赤的情话，左哄右骗地把你的手拉了下来。于是那对饱满浑圆的乳房就这样失去了你的庇护，暴露在他火辣的注视之下。  
“不管看多少次，我的小公主还是这么美。”他轻柔的情话在你耳边软软地响起，你早就被甜成一颗蜜糖，和他的嘴唇厮磨交换着彼此的津液，两条白嫩嫩的大腿缠上他的腰表示受用。

Zen无论何时对女士们都有令人称赞的绅士风度。平日里不顾自己练舞酸痛了一天的手臂，回到家里心疼地帮你做些家务不说，到了床上虽然也会有野性的一面，但他主导的前戏总是温柔绵长，耐心十足地等你完全接纳他炽热的欲望。

“亲爱的，可以吻一下这里吗？”他用手捏起你雪白的乳肉，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在敏感的乳头上，如樱桃梗一般可爱而兴奋地立了起来。

“zen对我做什么都可以。”你小声哼到：“下次不要问我了，好害羞……”

“好好，我们小公主怎么这么可爱？”

他揉了揉你的脑袋，立刻埋头用嘴唇含住吮吸了一下，柔软湿润的舌尖在乳头上轻轻舔舐，细细地品尝着上面细小的褶皱和纹理。

他柔软的银色长发洒在你的胸前，带着些许洗发水的香味。你的鼻子可以清楚地分辨出香波的味道和他本身的味道。他本人的身体总是散发出你无法抗拒的肉欲的清香，有时候你会趁他洗澡前扑倒他身上，像是小猫一样蹭来蹭去，让他的味道沾染你的全身，这会让你感受到无与伦比的满足感和归属感。

实际上，这种开小差的状态只够持续几秒钟。他温热的大手揉捏一侧的乳房，在柔软的乳肉上留下清晰的指印。而用嘴巴勤勤恳恳服务着的另一只上沾满了他的津液，被吮吸得十分舒服的乳头像麦粒一样立了起来，他坏心眼儿地含住不放。你轻声呻吟着抱着他的脑袋，下身早已粘腻潮湿得不像话，哪儿还有心思神游其他。

他的手在这个时候伸到了你的下身里。长久的开发让你的身子与他的习惯完美契合，那根被无数女人尖叫欣赏的漂亮手指，此时此刻正剥开你湿热的两片软肉，灵活地插到你情动小穴里。你几乎是一瞬间就做出了他想要的反应——小穴用爱液包裹着那根手指，像小嘴吮吸着异物往里送，同时不停地吐出更多的黏液。

“亲爱的，今天你好湿？是因为太久没做了吗？”他一边模拟着性交的抽查，一边揉搓着你的乳房，口中还说这令你害羞的无法回答的话。你在快感中努力组织着语言，嘤咛道：“谁让你那么忙……我每天晚上都在想zen……”

Zen的声音沙哑而温柔地诱惑你继续说出接下来的话。你的下身紧了紧，含着他的手指太舒服，不由得缠着他的腰自己无意识的蹭动：“我在想zen什么时候能和我做、唔……我想zen的肉棒可以插进来，我每天晚上都在想……”

“刚才你还不是沉迷那个电视剧？你还叫人家哥哥。现在我很生气，所以不能插进来。”zen伸进了第二根手指，指头进来的时候可以摩擦着内壁上粗糙的地方，指尖轻轻刮了刮。你一个激灵挺起小腹，一声软绵绵的呻吟落下，那里咕叽一声吐出了更多的爱液。

“zenny，我错了嘛……zenny……”你缠住这个吃醋的白发男人，用脸轻轻蹭着他的脖子，像求欢的小猫。他颇吃你这一套，若是平时听到你甜腻腻地喊他，早就缴械投降把你摁在床上干得死去活来。然而几天不见一回家却发现你沉迷别的男星，zen觉得这个惩罚要比平日的更久一些。

“亲爱的哪里错了？嗯？”他循循善诱：“告诉我，你哪里做错了？”

你故意缩了缩下身，让小穴努力吮吸着他的手指，讨好般流出大量的透明液体。他的手在小穴里搅动得啪啪作响，你既觉得舒服，又思念起那根更大更热的肉棒，不满足的潮红爬上你的脸颊。他看起来并没有满足，即使你的小穴已经湿得染深了身下的床单，他下体的炽热硬邦邦地递上了你的小腹，zen仍然只是用火热的吻在你的身上留下痕迹，看起来丝毫不理会你的欲望。

“我不会……嗯，叫别的男人哥哥，我也不会看他们一眼……我的眼里只有你……哥哥？”你最后试探性的示好，小心翼翼的像一只刚脱离母亲庇护的幼鸟。在听到你那句又甜腻又温柔的称呼后，zen的眸子深了深，唇角挽起熟悉的笑意。

“既然小公主这么说了……那我就奖励亲爱的最喜欢的东西好不好？”他说着，一边在被窝里窸窸窣窣地脱掉了最后的内裤，随手扔到地上，然后直起身子，双腿间早就肿胀得疼痛的欲望露出一副狰狞可怖的样子。你吞了口口水，真是不可思议，那个东西每次都会被自己整个吞下去。自己的身体还真是神奇。这么想着，不由得又流出一抹水光沾湿了你的大腿根，白嫩的双腿不由自主地打开，向他发出无声的邀请。

zen早就忍的难受，看到你乖乖抱起大腿向他打开，粉嫩的软肉湿乎乎地张开小嘴，几乎是一口作气将整根插到了你的小穴里。濡湿的水声顿时从两个人交合的地方传来。你听到那里被挤入异物的愉悦的滋滋声，如此坦白而羞耻，如你滚在喉咙里的无法抑制的呻吟。

他的下身沉了沉，那根埋在小穴里的东西开始发出又狠又重的撞击。你抱着他的身体，喊着他的名字，感受到这个男人鲜活的一部分在你的体内，滚烫的、温柔的、舒服地贯穿你的身体，每次都抵达甬道的最深处宛如刺穿了你的灵魂。他亦在你耳边沉沉地喘息，彼此的呼吸和气味在这间小小的卧室里交融，在床上和被单一起翻搅。

“zenny……嗯……好深唔……”他一边碾着你的敏感点撞击，一边像是要将你生吞活剥一般夺去你口中所有的氧气。你的脚趾舒服地蜷在一起，脚跟在他光滑的背脊上下摩擦，将他和你之间的距离拉得更近。你伸手摸向两个人交接的滑腻的器官，揉着自己肿胀充血的阴蒂，快感顿时从背脊密密麻麻地爬上，吸附在男人肉棒上的软肉顿时敏感兴奋地缩了缩，紧紧地缠上青筋绽开的性器，几乎让身上的男人缴械投降。

“亲爱的，唔……好紧，放轻松……乖……”被你绞得动弹不得，zen不得不露出一声沉沉的喘息，大口地吐气，身下的你笑意促狭。

“zen？”你拍了拍他的屁股，没把握好手劲，“啪嗒”一响。zen吃痛地皱起眉头，挺身往你体内狠狠一撞，你顿时仰起脖子浑身瘫软地说不出话来。

“好的不学，就学坏！”他伸手擒住你的下巴，你笑嘻嘻地从殷红小嘴中挑出一小截舌尖，在空中留下一小串津液。他眸子一深，张口含住。

他的吻又热又激烈，一旦被灵活的舌头捕捉到，肯定又要揪起来卷到他的口中吮吸一番。你被他吻的呼吸急促，粘连的银丝沾湿了你的下巴，粘乎乎地沾满了头发。他的下身却毫不停歇地继续大进大开，噗叽的水声在卧室里尤其响亮。

他的身体有力而结实，下身相连的地方随着耻骨的撞击，溅起了白色泡沫，打湿了私处的毛发。你正被顶得身子往上索，zen这时候竟然长臂一伸将你从床上捞起来，整个人换成了跨坐在他身上的姿势。

“亲爱的，今天我们来玩刺激点的，好不好？”白色的发丝被汗水打湿，眼睛却依旧明亮而热情地注视着你。他轻轻地前后碾磨着你的敏感点，这个姿势总是温情满满。你的乳头摩擦着他的胸口，酥麻感侵蚀尽你的理智，在未来得及深入思考之前，你听到自己点头说到：“好……”

话音刚落，男人的脸上露出兴奋的神情。他低声在你耳边说抱紧，然后抱起你的腿放到腰上，竟然从床上走了下去！

“zen……抱紧我，会掉下来！唔！”一下子失去柔软床铺的依靠，失去重心的你四肢缠上男人高挑的身子，生怕自己掉下去。zen安抚地拍了拍你的背脊，双臂牢牢地托起你的臀部。

“虽然让你抱紧我，可是你的那里貌似吸得更紧一些。”他用话语引得你随着他往下看，你们相连的下身在这个姿势下更加亲密，他的肉棒全部插到了你的身体内，只露出两个鼓鼓的睾丸，硬挺挺地堵在穴口，竟还被你粉嫩的软肉拼命吸裹着。你羞红了脸，呜咽一声埋在他的胸口。

这个姿势新奇刺激，zen没再耽搁，抱着你绕着床在卧室里走动。他一边走一边抛着你软绵绵的屁股，每走一步就颤一颤，肉乎乎的龟头狠狠戳进你的体内，又被他的大手掰开来臀部，扯得穴口吞的更深。你被插的汁液横流，软绵绵地挂在他身上只知道呻吟，软绵绵的两团乳房压在他的胸口，摩擦的乳头都硬硬地立起来。

这个姿势对男性的体力要求很高，zen身为演员常去锻炼，身材好的没法说。平时你坐在他摩托后座抱住他的窄腰，都能感受到那里结实的肌肉。他仿佛不止疲倦地抱着你大力抽插，呢喃在耳边的甜言蜜语也未曾落下，你这边刚被顶得吐出一片爱液，那边耳垂又被他含在嘴里轻咬，低声向你诉说衷肠。

不知过了多久，你被他最后按在墙上大力冲刺，看到自己喷出来的水溅到他完美的腹肌上，不由得感到一丝丝成就感。

不管网上有多少女人扬言要睡他，最后将爱液喷到他身上做了标记的，这个世上只有你一个人。你得意地勾起唇角，就这这个姿势在他的眉心留下一个响吻。他抱紧了你的身体嘶低吼一声，将精液一滴不落地射进小穴里。

“zenny，内射舒服不舒服呀？”

zen的脑袋在你颈窝里使劲点点头，毛茸茸的头发蹭的你发痒，似乎还没从高潮的余韵里走出来。

“那我们趁安全期多做几次好不好？把这里都射的鼓鼓的，全是zen的精液……”

话音落毕，抱着自己的男人突然呼吸粗重起来，身体的某一部分又重新产生了变化。感受到体内又重新硬起来的东西，你的大腿重新缠上他的腰，眼梢尽是暧昧风流的笑意。

“我会吃的一、滴、不、剩。”


End file.
